


Eating In

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Alexa, Call... [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Steve has to shift gears when your dinner plans are canceled. Steve’s POV.





	Eating In

The yellow ring on the damn dot was flashing when he walked into his apartment. If it was another message from Bucky, he was going to break the stupid thing. 

“Alexa, read me my messages,” Steve said.

“You have one new message,” Alexa said. “Hello, Mr. Rogers, this is Calvin Johnson from The Wine Garden. Unfortunately, our hostess overbooked the restaurant this evening so we had to cancel your reservation. We apologize for the inconvenience and we do hope you will book with us again soon.”

“Shit,” he mumbled. “Guess we’re going with plan B.” Except he didn’t have a plan B.

He considered calling Y/N to tell her, but he was due to pick her up in a few minutes, so he opted to tell her in person. He jogged through the compound, coming to a stop in front of her door, still irritated that their reservations had been canceled. He knocked on the door. He must have looked annoyed because as soon as she opened the door, her smile changed to a look of concern.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Our reservation was canceled,” Steve replied. “The restaurant left a message. Somehow they overbooked and since I just made the reservation yesterday, I guess we were one of the first to go. They send their apologies, though.”

“Um, okay,” she mumbled. “What now?”

It took him a split second to decide. “You okay with eating in?”

She shrugged. “Sure.”

Good. This was good. He could think on his feet, change plans mid-mission. He was good at stuff like this. “Give me half an hour,” he said, “and I’ll have something. Sound good?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

Steve gave her his best smile, spun on his heel, and took off at a sprint down the hall. He had an idea, a vague idea, but he needed to see if the ingredients were in the kitchen. Ten minutes later, he’d gathered everything he needed and he had set up in the common room down the hall from his room. With five minutes to spare, he stepped into his room, a tray loaded with food in his hands, and used Alexa to call Y/N.

“Hi, Steve,” she answered.

“Hey, doll. Can you meet me in my room?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said. “I’ll be right down.”

The second the call disconnected, he started muttering to himself about the stupidity of calling her doll when they weren’t even officially a couple. She probably wanted to punch him.

“Alexa, play some jazz music,” he said. Hopefully, listening to his favorite music would ease his nerves.

While he waited for Y/N to arrive, he set the food out on the small table in the corner of the room. By the time he had everything ready, she was standing in the doorway, peering in at him.

“Hi,” she murmured.

“Hey,” Steve replied. He wanted to say something cool and witty, but the only thing that came out was “You hungry?”

“Starving,” she nodded.

He ushered her inside and led her to the table, pulling out the chair for her and making sure she was comfortable. She giggled when he pulled the napkin off of the plate holding the grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup, which brought a smile to his face. He eased into the chair across from her, watching her carefully. He wasn’t sure how well the grilled cheese for dinner thing would go over, after all, it had been more than seventy years since he’d made them. He was a little out of practice.

It must have been good though if the downright sinful noises she was making were any indication. Each time she moaned, his cock jumped with interest, and he found himself shifting uncomfortably in his seat, staring at her, images of the two of them with a lot less clothing on flitting through his head.

“Oh my god,” she moaned, interrupting his musings. “This is incredible. Who knew grilled cheese could be this good? Good lord, Steve, why haven’t you ever made this before?”

Steve shrugged and shifted in his seat again, a poorly veiled attempt to adjust his burgeoning erection. Heat flooded his cheeks and he couldn’t look her in the eyes, fearing she would see his blatant need for her reflected in his eyes. “If I’d known how much you were going to like it, I would _ have _ made it sooner.” He’d make it every day for the rest of her life if she’d just keep making those absolutely soul-crushing sounds.

“Well, it’s amazing,” she smiled. “You’re a damn good cook.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not,” she laughed. “You can make me grilled cheese anytime you want.”

“Deal,” he mumbled. He rose to his feet and started cleaning up the table. Y/N got up to help him, despite his protests. He was out of his element, afraid of the awkwardness threatening to take over the room.

“Alexa, tell me a dad joke,” he blurted.

“Why did the chicken cross the playground? To get to the other slide.”

Steve kept asking Alexa to tell dad jokes until tears were streaming down Y/N’s face and she was leaning against the counter, her hand on his shoulder, gasping for air.

“Enough, I can’t breathe,” she giggled. “No more.”

Steve slipped his arm around her waist, his hand on her hip. The air in the room shifted, suddenly heavy with desire. He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers, barely even a kiss.

“Alexa, play my jazz playlist,” he murmured.

To his surprise, soft, slow jazz music filled the room. He’d half expected the home assistant to play some fast number suitable for the Charleston or something, not a slow song they could dance to. He pulled her into his arms and swayed side to side, holding her tight, his cheek resting against the top of her head. He could hold her forever.

He cupped her cheek and tipped her head back so he could kiss her again. But this time, it was more than a simple kiss, this time he put everything he had into it, wanting her to know that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He could hardly breathe when they broke apart and there was no way in hell she was walking out his door, not any time soon anyway.

“Alexa, dim the lights,” Steve ordered.


End file.
